User blog:Lyndongwapo/Po and Nim, the Minibytes
|alttype = |date = |rangetype = range |health = 50 |attack = 30 |spells = 90 |difficulty = 100 |mana= 275 (+45) |manaregen= 6.9 (+0.6) |hp = 385 (+75) |damage= 57 (+3.3) |range = 150 |armor = 24.50 (+3.45) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.682 (+2.1%) |healthregen = 5.5 (+0.8) |ms = 340 }} "Po and Nim" is a custom champion in the League of Legends. They are called , the living source, which composed of two character but shares in a single health bar and status. Each of the unit can be targeted and each unit can auto-attack separately. Champion Gameplay Hide= |-|Health= Po and Nim shares a single health. But each of the individual may accept any damage normally. If both of them takes the same damage at the same source, it will NOT result as a double damage. Armor and Magic Resistance Defense apply individually. In the case of Buff, Debuffs and shield, they individually afflicted and does not share. In the case of SHIELD, if one of them is shielded but the other takes damage, the damage does proc to their health directly. |-|Auto-attack= Po and Nim attack individually and damage they dealt is halved, but each attack applies on hit-effects and could crit individually. Attack Speed will apply individually, because there are cases Po and Nim does not attack synchronous, they can attack ahead to each other if the target is in their attack range. |-|Movement= Po and Nim follows each other. If the movement command is directed near from Po, Po will become the and Nim will follow. If the movement command is directed near from Nim, Nim will the way while Po will follow. |-|Energy Bond= Po and Nim is bonded with an energized shackle and this shackle cannot be break and can extend only for up to 600 units. This means they are binded together. Po and Nim has an ability to enter the body of an Ally or Enemy unit, this means the target and the remaining Minibyte is been binded with energy shackle. |-|Fusion= *'Po and Nim' have an ability to fuse with an Ally, Enemy or Allied Turret. Fusion with other unit: One of is left while shackle is connected. The left out can attack freely obviously with small damage per hit. *Their ultimate made them fuse together in one their basic attack is fused with the 100% of the damage output of Attack Damage but unable them to cast any normal abilities. |-|Items= *'Po and Nim' shares an item passives and effects. In the Active Items, either of them can cast to target ally/enemy whoever is the nearest to the target. *'Unique Activation': Some Active Item cannot be cast on-self, but in their case other one can cast the item to target the other . Abilities Po and Nim is connected with the shackle of electro-magnetism, which this shackle cannot be broken and can expand for up to maximum of 600 units distance. Any enemy unit comes in contact with the shackle is dealt damage in every second. |description2= Po and Nim's shackle is differed in two instensity: , the length of shackle is extended from 1-300 unit distance. And , the length of shackle extends from 301-600 units. |leveling= (3 level)}} }} }} :}} The present will be pushed away from the |either Po or Nim}} up to the maximum range of Energized Shackle. While being pushed, they will deal magic damage on their way. |leveling= |range= |cooldown= 3 seconds |costtype= mana }} :}} The other than the will be pulled toward the position. On contact, will trigger an energy shock dealing magic damage around them. |leveling= |range= units |cooldown= 3 seconds |Cost= |costtype= mana }} }} At Po's range, Po will act as a buffing source then enter the body of target ally/turret. Ally/Turret will gain bonus attack speed and bonus magic damage on hit. |description2= Target ally will become the . |description3= Attraction Force and Repulsion Force can be activated while in this state and the Magnetize ability is directly casted to the target Ally. |leveling= |range= units |cooldown= seconds |Cost= |costtype= mana per second }} At Nim's range, Nim will act as a negative energy then enter the body of target enemy unit. Enemy unit are with their movement speed and reduce their damage output. While dealing Increased damage of Energized Shackle in every second. |description2= Target Enemy will be the . |description3= Attraction Force and Repulsion Force can be activated while in this state and the Magnetize ability is directly casted to the target Enemy. |leveling= |range= units |cooldown= seconds |Cost= |costtype= mana per second }} }} If this skill is on-cooldown, activate this skill in order to Switch the effect of this skill's Active. |description2= release a magnetized energy toward the target Enemy/Ally/ unit. This cast magnetizes the target Enemy/Ally/ then nearby enemy units is been PUSHED away from the target. Target Enemy and nearby enemy units are also for 35% in over 2 seconds, except for the target Ally/ . |description3= Same spell but instead of pushed away, nearby units is been PULLED toward the target unit. Target Enemy and pulled nearby enemy unit is been for 1 second, except for target Ally/ . |cooldown= seconds |range= / units |cost= |costtype= mana }} }} Po and Nim fuse together then creates a to the target Ally. During toogled-on, Po and Nim gathers their energy in a singularity while the excess energy is directed to the Ally granting a bonus regeneration in every 0.5 second. They are also unable to cast their normal ability while fused. |description2 = Release the singularity of energy, which it seeks to every that it deal magic damage on impact. The Base Damage and the Duration of flight depends on the duration while Toogled-On. For every unit it encounter will increase its damage by 10%. |leveling= |leveling2= units |range= |cooldown= seconds |cost= |costtype= mana per second }} }} Category:Custom champions